Buenas noches
by sonrais777
Summary: Bridgette no puede dormir y manda un mensaje a Félix para que le ayude a conciliar un poco el sueño, pero las cosas no salen como ella quería y termina molesta con él. ¿Qué hará Félix para contentar a Bridgette?


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño capítulo one-shot que no había podido sacar de mi cabeza gracias a un mini comic que vi hace tiempo XD, agradecimientos a Thomaas Astruc y compañía por tan geniales personajes. Y sin nada más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Buenas noches.

Capítulo único.

Bridgette no podía dormir, de alguna forma otra vez su sueño había sido ahuyentado esa noche. Miró el reloj, pasaba de media noche siendo casi la una de la mañana. Envidió un poco a Tikki que dormía profundamente y suspiró tapándola más con una mantita rosa que Bridgette le había hecho para ella. Entonces una idea vino a su mente. Félix siempre estaba despierto hasta tarde, sonrio ampliamente, solo esperaba que su novio no hubiese alterado su rutina y pudiese al menos consolarla un poco en su noche de insomnio. Tomó su celular para escribir un mensaje.

 ** _Hola chaton. ¿Despierto? X3_**

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. Félix ya estaba en cama con el celular en mano viendo lo último de la empresa antes de dormir escuchando los ronquidos de Plagg.

 **Sí. ¿Pasa algo?**

Bridgette se rió a lo bajo y escribió.

 ** _No puedo dormir -3-_**

Espero respuesta pacientemente con una sonrisa.

 **Yo sí. Buenas noches.**

La expresión de Bridgette cambió a una de perpleja incredulidad. Prácticamente su novio... ¡¿la había colgado en mensajes?!

Al otro día Félix llegó a la escuela, descansado y listo para un nuevo día de clases. Llegó al salón y se sentó a leer mientras tanto esperaba a sus compañeros, cosa que se había vuelto costumbre desde que llegó a esa escuela, Bridgette le hizo conocer a quienes ahora eran sus amigos. En poco llegaron Allan, Claude, Allegra y Aly, todos le saludaron y Félix guardó su libro sabiendo que era inútil seguir leyendo con ellos allí. Y unos segundos antes de tocar la campana su novia llegó, Félix se levantó de su sitio para recibir a su dulce novia como el caballero que era, pero se detuvo al ver la expresión de Bridgette, parecía tan molesta que parecía irradiar un aura agresiva y con unas claras sombras bajo los ojos. La chica lo pasó de largo apenas rumiando un buenos días, no solo dejando perplejo a Félix sino a todos los demás. ¿Por qué estaba molesta?

-Bridgette.- le habló al verla sentarse en su lugar.- ¿Te sientes bien?

-De maravilla.- sonrió forzosamente intentando no escucharse sarcástica.- No pasa nada.- todos supieron que mentía pero nadie pudo ni quiso preguntar algo más al llegar la maestra.

Félix no entendía qué pasaba, ¿por qué estaba molesta? No le dirigió la palabra más de lo estrictamente necesario ese día y cambiaba de tema cuando insistía. Se estaba rompiendo la cabeza con eso al regresar a la mansión y al encerrarse en su cuarto Plagg salió de su mochila volando alrededor de él.

-¿Y ahora qué le hiciste a tu noviecita?

-No sé a qué te refieres. No le hice nada.

-Ajá. Revisa tu consciencia, tal vez encuentres algo.- Plagg fue a comer su queso dejando a un molesto Félix que tuvo que pensar toda la tarde hasta la noche en lo que fuese que pudo haber hecho.

Y entonces recordó los mensajes. Los revisó y la última respuesta que mandó le pareció un poco cortante, solo un poco. Bueno, ya lo arreglaría. Esa noche fue Félix quien envió un mensaje a Bridgette.

 **Buenas noches bichito. ¿Estás despierta?**

Esperó su respuesta un momento temeroso a que no respondiera y cuando lo hizo sonrió pero su sonrisa se apagó al ver el mensaje.

 ** _Sí._**

¿Solo eso? ¿No había emoticones o palabras dulces y empalagosas?

 **Yo no puedo dormir. ¿Gustas hablar para poder dormir?**

Esta vez la respuesta tardó un poco más.

 ** _Lástima. Estoy muy ocupada. Prueba con leche tibia._**

Un tic en el ojo apareció. ¡¿Qué rayos era esa respuesta?! Gruñó molesto. Se levantó de la cama dispuesto a arreglar eso ya mismo y en persona.

Chat Noir saltó sobre las azoteas de Paris con gran agilidad hasta llegar a su destino. Se asomó por la ventana del cuarto de su novia y la vio trabajar en un vestido de bustier negro y falda color rojo solo iluminada por la lámpara de su escritorio. Tocó con su garra el cristal llamando su atención pero provocando que se pinchara el dedo. Ella lo miró furiosa verificando la hora que pasaban de nuevo de la medianoche y luego le ignoró volviendo a su trabajo. Eso molesto a Chat Noir que comenzó a golpear con más insistencia la ventana y llamarla pero con cuidado de no despertar a sus tíos. Nada, no le hacía caso. Se detuvo y Bridgette miró a la ventana. Se había marchado. Suspiró entre cansada y un tanto decepcionada cuando el tono de un mensaje entrante a su teléfono llama su atención y lo revisa.

 **Sé que puedo ser demasiado seco. Exasperante. Y un completo idiota a lo que se trata de relaciones. Lo siento, sigo aprendiendo. No debí ser tan cortante :( Pero si tienes un problema, algo que no te permita conciliar el sueño my princess, este gato está dispuesto a escucharte y hacerte compañía si me lo permites. :3 Así que bichito. ¿Dejarías pasar a este gato callejero? X3**

Bridgette suspiró y al escuchar un leve arañazo arriba, subió a su cama y abrió la trampilla viendo a Chat Noir sentado de piernas cruzadas y con las orejas abajo, ¡se veía adorable!

-¿Bichito?

-Pasa Chat.- dijo derrotada con una leve sonrisa. Cuando Chat Noir entró, Bridgette se dejó caer en su cama colocándose de lado y Chat hizo lo mismo para verla de frente. El gato sonreía, pero Bridgette veía su cascabel, no su rostro.

-Tengo un montón de cosas en la cabeza.- Bridgette suspiró cansada.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Debo inventar excusas más creíbles a mis tíos, la última vez apenas y me salvé de un castigo.

-Continua.- Chat llevó sus garras a su cabello liberándolo de sus usuales coletas.

-Aún tengo que hablar con el maestro Fu de los nuevos poderes...

-Ajá...- sus garras se enredaron en su cabello dando suaves masajes y notó que Bridgette parecía comenzar a cerrar los ojos.

-Debo… Debo de terminar este diseño para el concurso que tu padre estará dando la próxima semana, porque… Lila me robó mi primer diseño.- Chat se detuvo un momento antes de continuar.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Estabas ocupado con tu padre en tus clases de economía. Te veías cansado...- Chat gruñó molesto mostrando sus colmillos.

-Ya arreglaré cuentas con Lila...

-También... me preocupa el examen de física de la próxima semana...- Bridgette bostezó.- Y aun... no sé qué dar a Allegra para su cumplea… ños...- la chica había terminado por cerrar los ojos. Chat Noir sonrió y la arropó con una frazada junto a él. Ella tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que no le permitían dormir, pero eso iba a cambiar desde ahora.

-Bridgette...- una especie de ronroneo se escuchó y Chat Noir sonrió terminando su transformación.- Buenas noches.- dijo Félix abrazándola y cerrando sus ojos sin ver a Plagg acostarse y comenzar a roncar a lado de Tikki que apenas y se removió. Sí, era el inicio de muchas noches en donde gustoso velaría el sueño de su amada Bridgette. Y ese gato ya arreglaría cuentas con cierta italiana mitómana, pero ahora… bostezó antes de sumirse también en el mundo de los suelos.- Buenas noches my princess…

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer XD Dejen review! Nada de tomatazos y sin nada más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
